I Missed You
by The Awesome Person
Summary: Flint decides to drop by for a visit. Flint/Sam. One-Shot.


**Quick story I decided to jolt down quickly before I forgot it xD**

**Cloudy with a Chance of Awesome belongs to the Awesome people who made this AWESOME movie.**

**Gawdthey'reawesome.**

**xXx**

Samantha Sparks lied down on her bed as she watched some shows on the television. She had a small smile on her face that just wouldn't go away. No matter what she did. She would think of when they would call her 'four-eyes' as a kid, but then she'd remember how he said she looked beautiful with her glasses. Her cheeks turned a soft tint of red and she scratched her head vigorously. "Ugh… Flint Lockwood what have you done to me?" she muttered with that smile that refused to leave her lips.

It had been a week after the whole raining food ordeal that had gone down at the town now called Chewandswallow. She lingered there as much as possible to stay with Flint, but the station kept calling her to bring her back. She tried her best to get them to let her go so she could just stay, but unfortunately they wouldn't let her. So sadly she left the town. She remembered how Flint ran towards her with a bouquet of flowers and kissed her for as long as possible before she left. She could still feel his lips on hers. Flailing her arms about and desperately wishing she could go back to Chewandswallow rather than being stuck in her lame apartment waiting to back.

Just as her little flailing episode passed she heard a small tap on her window. She jumped slightly for two reasons. One, it completely and utterly caught her off guard because she was on the ninth floor of the apartment building and two, who would tap at her window in the middle of the night. In a very very cautious manner, Samantha neared her window and peeked out the curtains. She couldn't see anything, only the city lights. Slowly she opened the window to get a better view of outside. Once the window was open and her head was popping out she heard: "Hey there!"

Samantha screamed and quickly punched whoever it was that was standing mid air in front of her window. Hearing the moan of pain pleased her, but once she opened one of her eyes, she realized who exactly it was she punched. "Flint!" she shouted in shock, happiness, worry, and a little bit of anger. "What are you doing here?" She looked down at his feet to indeed find him floating on mid air. "And how are you doing that?"

Flint simply stayed quiet and rubbed his big aching nose. After a few moments he looked up at her and gave his girlfriend a nervous chuckle. "I'm glad to see you to." Samantha could only blush slightly, which made his smile grow wider. "I decided to test out my new invention. They have the same function as a hover car would need, but instead they're small chips you put under your shoes and voila! You hover anywhere you need to~! That and… And well… Ahem-" Flint began to fiddle with his long fingers. "Imissedyou." He finished quickly. The young woman's face simply turned redder while the inventor's face turned just as red, if not more.

A heavy awkward silence was placed amongst the two as they tried to find the right words to say in their minds.

Fortunately, something else decided to break the heavy silence. It was Flint's little hover shoe invention. It started to shoot out very small sparks and then it caused Flint to thrash about in the middle off the air.

"FLINT!"

Samantha began to freak out and tried her best to stretch her arm out for him to hold on to. However, his flailing arms wouldn't allow him to do so, so instead he flailed for moments longer until his hover chips finally decided to give in. Not being able to look, she covered her eyes, expecting to hear a loud crash or something, but instead heard a loud grunt. She slipped her hands off from her face and looked at her window to find Flint struggling to get in. In a heartbeat she rushed towards him and pulled him in as quickly as possible before he slipped off or something drastic like that.

Yes, he was heavy, but the two were able to bring him inside her apartment. There was an awkward silence as Flint tried his best to regain his normal heartbeat and breathe for that matter. Samantha placed her hand over her heart while _she _tried to regain from the shock. Seconds, minutes, and moments passed until finally they she glanced up at him and he looked down at her. It was a split second later that the two smiled brightly, Flint lifted Sam up from the ground and hugged each other as tight as possible. She couldn't help but giggle while he laughed.

"I missed you." She whispered in utter happiness as the two placed both of their foreheads against one another.


End file.
